


"we interrupt this program to bring you an important message from the nether-realm..."

by autisticallisonreynolds



Category: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, also an alternate version of that scene in the first episode, also i Know this series is actually Nothing like this Shut Up, i'm not even gonna pretend it's not, this is. Heavily based on a lot of analog horror vids i've seen on youtube esp local 58, where betrayus hijacks the television station to gloat and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticallisonreynolds/pseuds/autisticallisonreynolds
Summary: the first twenty or so minutes of pacworld's first ghost invasion, as told by emergency alert system broadcasts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	"we interrupt this program to bring you an important message from the nether-realm..."

at around 10:30 p.m. central time, bright lights are spotted flashing in the depths maze #256, close to pacworld high. five minutes later, a message plays over the main television station for pacopolis.

“ ** _the following message has been transmitted at the request of the pacworld safety association. at 10:35 p.m. central time, a massive swarm of unidentified entities has been sighted emerging from maze #256, close to pacworld high school. the cause for this abnormality is unknown, but it is recommended that everyone in the immediate vicinity of pacworld high school evacuate immediately, until further notice. follow the instructions._** ”

about twenty minutes later, the station is once again interrupted with an emergency alert.

“ ** _the following message has been transmitted at the request of the pacworld safety association. the ghosts of the dead have invaded pacworld and are spreading rapidly over the area. every ghost is considered to be highly dangerous, and citizens are advised to avoid any and all encounters at all cost. it is heavily advised that everyone in uptown pacopolis evacuate immediately. if one is unable to evacuate, turn off all lights in the home, and find the deepest part of the home. be prepared to stay there for the next few days. do not answer the door for anyone. failure to follow these instructions may result in—_** ”

a piercing whine emits from the station. a new message then plays, a complete 180 from the previous.

“ ** _the alert has been lifted. everything is alright now. there is no more need to evacuate. it is once again safe to stay in the area, and it is advised that everyone go outside right now. follow the instructions. go outside right now. follow the instructions. go outside right now. go outside. go outside. go outside, go outside, go outside, go outside, go—–_** ”

a low buzzing sound is heard before almost every television in pacopolis cuts to static. the power then shuts off completely, plunging the majority of pacopolis into darkness.

meanwhile, in the round house, president spheros white-knuckle grips the armrests of his chair, his lit face a picture of helpless fury. it took him almost twenty years to rebuild pacopolis into the shining city it was only a few short hours ago, and it’s only taken twenty minutes for everything to fall apart around him.

twenty goddamn minutes.

the screen before him transmits one last message—a message that instantly morphs his rage into bone-chilling horror—before it too cuts to black.

“ _ **come down to the netherworld, stratos. your brother is waiting for you** **.**_ ”


End file.
